


The Exotic

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade)



Category: due South
Genre: Developing Relationship, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Tea, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Kowalski had always been a sucker for exotic things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Exotic

**Author's Note:**

> Cowritten with Majorbrat.

Ray Kowalski had an attraction to exotic things. He got fixated on them even when they weren't good for him.

The first had been Stella. A pretty girl who was so much better than him. A girl who wanted to see him as something he wasn't. Stanley Kowalski was a glasses wearing, comic book reading geek. Stella wanted a bad boy. So Stanley became Ray and stopped wearing his glasses. He threw away his comic books and learned how to smoke behind a local pool hall.

He never forgot the smile Stella gave him the day he sauntered past her with his leather jacket, spiked hair and black eye from boxing. It was the same smile she gave him when he told her he was becoming a cop. She wanted a bad boy, but a law abiding bad boy. Because since that day in the bank, Stella also wanted a hero.

A young Stella loved danger, but not as much as she embraced ambition later in life. Ray gave up his boxing when it no longer thrilled Stella, even though he loved it. Near the end of the marriage, he had already given up the idea of having children because Stella didn't want them. He had even thought about quitting the force. He tried to change who he was again to make her happy, but he knew it was over the night she wouldn't dance with him. Their duet was over and she had always played the lead.

Now Ray knew he had a problem. That problem went by the name of Constable Benton Fraser. Because you didn't get much more exotic than a Mountie living in freakin’ Chicago. And Fraser definitely wasn't good for his sanity or safety.

There was a steaming cup of coffee in front of him. He opened his cupboard to find a brightly coloured box of candies waiting for him. Smarties these days instead of M&Ms. Fraser was always over, but Ray had yet to catch him leaving the candy for him. He had been introduced to the foreign delicacy when he was complaining about the coffee at the Canadian Consulate. Low and behold, a week later the candies had shown up without comment, sitting in a bowl next to the coffee maker at the Consulate. At first he thought they were just strange Canadian squished M&M's but quickly got addicted to them.

Ray counted out the Smarties for his coffee and ate the rest in his hand. Using a mostly clean butter knife, he stirred his coffee. He glanced at the clock on the stove that was a little condensed from the steaming teakettle on the element.

"Any time now..." Ray mumbled under his breath. As he watched the second hand tick closer, there was a muffled bark from behind his front door, followed by a polite knock.

Ray shook his head and smiled fondly. Even though Fraser had a key, he always knocked politely. Exactly three short knocks. Ray sauntered over to the door and opened it. Today Fraser was dressed in what passed as casual for him. It was just as much a uniform as when he was wearing the Serge. But any way you dressed Fraser, Ray always dug the hat. Half the time he wasn't certain how it got in his hands, but he often seemed to be holding it for Fraser. When Frannie accused him of molesting it, he just flipped her off.

Diefenbaker gave a high-pitched whine in the way of a greeting. He had learned not to bark in the hallway after Ray’s crazy neighbour from down the hall came at him with a broom for waking her up.

"Mornin', Dief. Fraser."

"Good morning, Ray." Diefenbaker shot past Ray and skidded to a halt in the kitchen, where he started to paw at the refrigerator. "Oh, Ray... please tell me you didn't."

"I did," Ray admitted and shrugged his shoulders. Every morning when he had time to make his own breakfast, he always made a little extra and put it aside for Diefenbaker. This morning there were four strips of bacon waiting for the mutt.

"Really, Ray, we've had this discussion before. You shouldn't encourage Diefenbaker's notorious mooching behaviour." Diefenbaker stopped pawing at the fridge and looked back at Fraser. "Make that a notorious mooch with an attitude problem."

Ray shook his head and walked over to the fridge. He opened it and pulled out the plate of bacon. Fraser had once told him even though Diefenbaker would eat out of a garbage can, he preferred, if given the chance, to eat off a plate. It was simply more civilized. Ray had gone out and bought Diefenbaker a few plates and even bowls after his mother nearly had a coronary when she found out the half-wolf ate off his plates. He couldn't survive another Mama Kowalski rant about hygiene or Dief being insulted. This way everyone was happy and he had a few extra place settings.

"I don't know, Frase..." Ray said as he watched the half-wolf gobble down the bacon. Ray found it amusing every once in a while to pretend he heard Dief, just like Fraser did. "Dief told me once snacks are his form of hazard pay."

"If he would stop..." Fraser stopped and looked back over his shoulder at Ray. He had been watching the teakettle. "He did not."

Ray raised one eyebrow. "And how do you know that?" Ray wondered if Fraser would finally acknowledge that Dief didn't talk. He highly doubted it.

"Because he eats like this even when he's in not in a hazardous situation." The teakettle started to whistle and Fraser smiled. Ray shut off the element and set the steaming kettle away from the heat. "And you're an easy mark."

"Maybe I just feed him to tick you off, huh?"

"Now that I believe is a strong motivating factor."

"The hot water's ready," Ray said and waved his hand absently at the teakettle. After this, Fraser would always take over because he seemed have some sort of meticulous and highly evolved Canadian way of making tea.

"Ah." Ray had learned that simple word could mean so many things. In this particular case, he interpreted it to mean 'You shouldn't have, Ray, but I appreciate it nonetheless'.

Fraser opened the cupboard where Ray kept the tea. Ray had found it was best for his own mental sanity to keep it well stocked. Until he met Fraser, he never would have dreamed there were entire stores devoted to selling tea. And not only tea, but the world was insane enough to have tea paraphernalia. He definitely never thought there would be a day when he would own something called a 'tea infuser' simply because Fraser jonsed for loose tea.

"Coffee's easier," Ray commented and sipped from his mug. The truth was he loved to watch Fraser fuss with the tea. It made him happy and Ray liked to see Fraser happy.

Fraser had taken out a few containers and mixed his own blend of loose tealeaves, just like he always did. He put it into the tea infuser and placed it into the teapot he had already filled with hot water.

"Delayed gratification has its rewards. While caffeine is fine in moderation, I find North Americans consume far too much coffee. I find the bitterness... unappealing, though while on the trail I have been known to consume coffee to fight muscle fatigue and for a temporary boost in mental alertness. I must admit the warmth was nice when it was minus forty six with the wind chill..."

Ray cut him off. "Why can't you just say 'I like tea'?"

"Well, it's not that simple. Certain types of tea have health benefits that coffee does not and..."

"Fraser..." Ray growled in a warning.

"I like tea," Fraser said and there was no hiding his amusement.

He lifted up the lid of teapot and peaked inside. Fraser could be quite fussy about his tea and always insisted the hot water be poured into the teapot to allow the tea to steep. Never directly into a mug.

Shortly after their partnership began, Fraser had brought a gift for Ray. He said it was a Brown Betty tea pot and seemed quite pleased with the gift. He then had proceeded to lecture Ray on the history of the teapot in Britain and Ray had tuned it out.

The only thing he had caught was a snippet that told him about Fraser's childhood. Fraser's grandmother had owned a similar brown tea pot and had enjoyed tea every day of her life until she died. Ray had a mental image of a young Benton Fraser drinking tea out of delicate teacup, sitting next to his grandparents. To this day Fraser insisted tea tasted better when it came from a Brown Betty. He said it had something to do with the shape. Ray thought it had more to do with fond memories. He also wondered what kind of freaks named their teapot Betty. Ray guessed being unhinged ran in Fraser's family.

Ray opened up the cupboard. Sitting next to his mismatched and chipped mugs was a fine porcelain, very expensive teacup complete with matching saucer. It looked out of place sitting next to his favourite Blackhawks coffee mug. Maybe just as out of place as a Chicago cop working with a Mountie. When he'd gone into the tea shop, the woman behind the counter had assured him anyone who was anyone that knew anything about tea would drink it out of a porcelain tea cup. Like the sucker he was, Ray ended up buying one that the clerk assured him would be big enough from Fraser's finger not to get stuck in the delicate handle. Fraser's smile when he had seen it had been worth every penny.

Fraser had taken off his hat once he crossed the threshold. He had set it on the kitchen counter. Ray reached out and ran his finger along the brim. "So, what you wanna do today?"

It was one of those rare days off that they didn't have a case or something at the Consulate that demanded either of their attention. In fact, the Lieutenant had threatened him if he saw him within two blocks of the station for the next two days, he'd have them both arrested. It was funny how he just assumed Ray would be with Fraser on their day off.

"You don't have any chores around here that need attending to?"

"Nope," Ray shook his head. Fraser hated imposing. "Did them last night."

"Ah." That particular version of infamous 'ah' could be translated as 'I'm not judging the state of your apartment, I was just being polite to in asking. My schedule is open'.

"I bought some good sandwich meat at the deli. Was thinkin' of gettin' outta the city, taking some sandwiches. I could use Dief to keep whatever nasty wildlife tries to eat me away."

Fraser's brow crinkled a little. "How far out of the city were you planning to go, Ray?"

"Itasca," Ray smirked. It was a village not to far from Chicago. He'd been scoping out for a while, waiting to take Fraser there on a day off. It was just their luck they had scored two days in a row off. "They've got these trails and stuff. Dief'll like it."

Diefenbaker had curled up in front of the refrigerator and hadn't even twitched at the sound of his name, which was about right considering he was deaf. "I'm sure he will."

"And I'm sure you will, too. We'll stop by yours so you can pack an over night bag."

"Oh, but Ray..."

"Two days off, Frase," Ray cut him off. "I'm gettin' your Mountie butt outta this city before the Dragon Lady changes her mind. It would be rude to mess with my plans." Fraser looked like he was just about to come up with any number of stupid excuses. "Place we're stayin' likes dogs... and if they ask, I told them Dief was a husky. It's close enough if work needs us, we can get back in under an hour if traffic's not too bad. And finally, you're going. No arguments, got that? You're gettin' all twitchy."

"I'm twitchy?" Fraser asked as he watched Ray's foot twitch up and down in a nervous rhythm.

"Yeah. Yeah, you are. Like how you get when you haven’t seen a tree or hugged a moose in a while."

"It's not advisable to hug a moose as I doubt they would like that very much. And for the record, I haven't. Though there was a time with this caribou..."

Ray held up his hand and shook his head. "I don't wanna know. No moose stories."

"While moose are indigenous near the Mackenzie and Liard rivers, I don't recall seeing one near..."

"What part of no moose stories didn't you understand?" Ray grumbled. He slammed his hand down on the counter. "The caribou stories are bad enough."

Fraser was scratching his eyebrow with his thumb. That was never a good sign as far as Ray was concerned. "I should call the Consulate and..."

"I already did," Ray said. "I called them this morning. Let them know you'd be outta the city tonight. Gave them the number where we're stayin' and they already have my cell number."

"You could have made me aware of these plans earlier, Ray." He wasn't angry, but sounded a little irritated.

"Nope, sorry, that I couldn't do. You would've found someway to get outta them. This is for your own good. And more so for my own good. I figure I get you outta the city for a bit, then maybe, just maybe you might be a little less... crazy and little more, well not normal, but a little more Canadian. Which I suppose is normal for you."

Fraser peeked into the teapot again, swirling around the tea inside. He made a satisfied sound and poured the tea into the cup.

"I'd be happy to accompany you on this little outing, as would Diefenbaker."

"Well..." Ray had been expecting a little more argument. "Okay, then."

++++++

Ray knew he had made the right choice when he saw the look on Fraser's face once they got onto the trail. It wasn't much more than an oversized park designed to make city people feel like they were roughing it for a few hours, but it was enough to make Fraser smile.

The 'Nature Center' was a hoot with kids running around, learning about wildlife. Ray lost count of how many kids ran up to Fraser and started to ask him questions. Ray figured it must be the hat. Deifenbaker was in his glory getting petted and cuddled. Ray counted at least two peanut butter sandwiches and something that might have been a slice of pizza that the rug rats slipped to him. Ray knew Fraser was in a good mood when Fraser never said a word. He had simply taken a bite of his own lopsided sandwich Ray had made and answered a question about why owls hooted from some kid with a runny nose.

By the end of the afternoon, Fraser had been offered a job at the nature center, which he had politely declined and two phone numbers from single moms, which he also politely declined. Diefenbaker had peanut butter stuck in his fur, chased squirrels, been pecked on the head by a chickadee and sniffed some soccer mom's poodle to his heart's content.

"That was very enjoyable, Ray," Fraser said.

They were back in the Goat and Ray kept looking at the address he had scribbled on the back of his hand. He was having trouble making out one of the numbers since he had washed his hands after getting most of the peanut butter out of Diefenbaker’s fur. He squinted at the faded number. It could either be a three or squiggly eight. Now he was wishing he had his glasses close.

The GTO swerved a little when Fraser grabbed his hand from the steering wheel with a sigh. He looked at the back of Ray's hand. "It's a six, Ray," he pronounced and let go of Ray's hand go.

Ray looked at his hand and made a humphing sound. It still looked like a three to him. "Sure… whatever."

It was a small enough village that driving up and down on the street a few times, they were able to find it.

"It was a six," Fraser announced matter-of-factly. When he wasn't trying to be smug, that's when he looked the smuggest to Ray.

"Yeah, yeah."

Ray had pulled up in front of a Victorian house complete with intricate trim and a nauseatingly cute colour scheme. "It's a bed and breakfast," Ray mumbled and tapped the steering with his fingers.

"I thought that was quite evident by the sign." It was right by the car and 'Bed and Breakfast‘ was spelled out in big letters about one foot high.

"Well, I'm just sayin'... it's the only place that would take a dog..." There was a growl from the back seat. Ray turned and looked at Diefenbaker. "You’re supposed to be deaf and for the next two days you're a dog." Diefenbaker huffed at Ray. "Unless you wanna sleep in the car?" Diefenbaker whined. "I didn't think so." Then Ray realized who he sounded like and shook his head, glaring at Fraser. "I'm starting to sound like you. Crazy."

"Wolves will do that do you."

Ray opened his car door. "And you weren't crazy before you met up with Deif?"

"That's assuming I had any sort of mental instability before I met him."

Ray walked around and popped the trunk. "Do ya really want me to comment on that?"

Fraser grabbed his duffel bag. "Probably not."

"Good call."

They made their way along the cobblestone walk next to the perfectly manicured lawn. It was all part of some "historical district" that he knew would make Fraser all sorts of quivery. It was another reason he'd wanted to bring Fraser here. His desire to take Fraser some place interesting seemed to come out all wrong. "This place is old, huh?"

Fraser didn't need any translation. He smiled at Ray and went inside, smiling a little more when he took in the interior. "It really is lovely, Ray." He crouched down and whispered to Diefenbaker. "Best behaviour." Diefenbaker huffed a little and his tongue hung out, panting. "Fine, do it for Ray's sake then."

Once Fraser stood up they walked inside a room that was complete with fireplace, chandelier and older woman behind the front desk.

"Nice..." Ray waved his hand absently at the ornate room decorated with antiques.

"Foyer," Fraser supplied with the correct French inflection.

"Why thank you, dear," the woman greeted him. "We pride ourselves on highlighting the natural beauty of the architecture of the building with authentic pieces from the period."

"Ah." This time it was Fraser for, 'I completely understand and agree with you, but please excuse my friend whose mouth is hanging open because he's an idiot'.

"I've been expecting you boys." She turned to Ray and smiled. "You must be Ray..." She stopped and looked down at the ledger, pronouncing the name slowly, "Ko-wal-ski." He had used his own name because he didn't want to use the police department issued credit card. It felt kind of nice to be called by his real name for a change.

"Yeah, that's me." When she looked at Fraser, he clued in that she was expecting an introduction. "That's Fraser and his mutt, Diefenbaker."

Fraser made a soft displeasing sound. He put his duffle bag on the floor and held out his hand. "I'm sure what Ray meant to say is that I'm Benton Fraser." He shook her hand and gave her a blinding smile that had made even women married for thirty years think about leaving their husbands. "This..." He hesitated and nodded at Diefenbaker, who was sitting calmly next to Fraser. "This is Diefenbaker."

"Oh, isn't he a handsome fellow!" At the compliment, Diefenbaker's ears perked up. "Though he doesn't quite look like any Husky I've ever seen..."

"He's actually half..."

"Canadian," Ray cut off Fraser and butted him with his shoulder. "Yep, half Canadian Husky." Fraser didn't lie well and technically this wasn't a lie. Instead of saying he was half-wolf, Ray was just emphasizing the part that wasn't wolf.

"Well..." Fraser hesitated for a moment. "Even though I never actually saw his sire and the bitch that whelped him... yes, it is safe to say that he is part Inuit Husky. Probably from a sled dog who..."

"He really likes his dog," Ray cut Fraser off.

"I can see that. My name's Edith. We love dogs here." She opened a large book and scribbled something in it. "We have four pugs. You boys will be in the Trudeau room. Just read this over to confirm your information and I'll give you your key." She slipped a piece of paper across the oak front desk. "You're lucky. You got my last room since there's a big family reunion. Absolutely nothing left in town."

"Pardon me... but, did you say the Trudeau room?" Fraser asked as Ray picked up the paper.

"Why yes, dear."

"I don't suppose you ever had a famous Canadian stay here?"

"Not that I know of," Edith answered, looking confused, and saw that Ray was squinting at the page. "Isn't it small print? I always tell my Gustav that the print is too small."

"It's fine." Ray squinted harder and started to mouth the words silently. He heard Fraser cough quietly and looked over too see him holding his glasses. The damn Mountie had taken to always carrying them around. "I said it was fine," he grumbled, but put on the glasses anyways.

Now he was more easily able to read that his billing information was right and signed the receipt. When he looked up, Edith was smiling at him.

"Ray hates to wear his glasses," Fraser explained. "I try to tell him they make him look distinguished."

"Fraser..."

"Oh, very distinguished." Edith nodded her head and took the receipt from Ray. "If you don't mind me asking, what brings you boys to Itasca? Are you here antiquing all the way from Canada?"

"Actually, ma'am, we're not here to go antiquing. I first came to Chicago on the trail of the killers of my father, and for reasons that don't need exploring at this juncture I've remained, attached as liaison with the Canadian Consulate. But what brought us from Chicago to Istasca today was a Pontiac with the grand touring option, commonly known as a GTO."

"I'm American," Ray groaned and rolled his eyes. "He's a freak, which is another word for Canadian." he told Edith and then turned to Fraser, "You're a freak."

Fraser simply nodded and smiled a bit at Ray. "Understood."

"And you're just in time for supper. I know we say bed and breakfast, but bed, breakfast, lunch and dinner is quite a mouthful," Edith told them with a chuckle. "Though I'm afraid you'll have no time to go up to your room before we eat. My soufflé just won't have it."

"Umm... okay," Ray said. He'd never been ordered around by a soufflé before and wasn't quite sure what in the hell one was.

"Soufflés can be quite temperamental," Fraser agreed.

"It's all in the timing," Edith told them as she started to shoo them towards the dining room. "Now, I hope you're hungry. I'm afraid all the other guests are at that family reunion until late tonight. There's so many of them... they breed like rabbits. So here I have all this food and only you boys to feed it to." Diefenbaker made a happy yipping sound, his tongue hanging out. "Oh, don't worry sweetie, you get to eat right with everyone else."

Edith disappeared somewhere into another room, leaving Ray and Fraser seated in an empty dining room. Ray hadn't bothered to take his glasses off and thought maybe he might need them if he was going to be taking on a soufflé.

"So, what do ya think of the place?" It was a still too formal for his tastes, but it had Fraser written all over it. He noticed that there was even a fancy porcelain teacup set out for each of them.

"It's very charming." Fraser gave him a bit of a funny look. '"Though, I didn't think it  
would be your taste."

"Told ya," Ray grumbled. "It's the only place in the village that takes dogs."

"Ah." This particular 'ah' could be roughly translated as, 'I don't believe you, Ray, but it if makes you feel better to lie to me, I won't contradict you'.

"And they're supposed to have good food," Ray added to bolster his argument.

"Of course." It was that sort of polite tone that he would be aghast to know sounded condescending.

Ray moved one of the two forks around. He knew enough from going to fussy dinners  
with Stella's family to start on the outside and work his way towards the plate. "Hey, this is all to get you to stop being twitchy. You're already unhinged, can't have you get any worse."

"Understood."

Just then Edith came into the room carry a tray. "Just as promised, a lovely cheese soufflé."

Ray looked at the soufflé set down in front of him with a little scepticism. "Think… light, fluffy omelette, Ray."

"I knew that," Ray mumbled. He had thought he might know what it was, but even if it was the most smelly thing in the world, he never would have dreamed of not eating something a nice lady put time into cooking for him.

"Say, Edith, you mentioned antiquing before… not my thing. But, Fraser here, likes books. Digs old books. You got any place round here that sells books?"

"We do. I'll get the address for you after." Edith was smiling at him, then smiled at Fraser. "He's very sweet."

"His mother thinks so."

Ray's fork hovered over the soufflé. If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn that Fraser had just burned him. He looked up and Fraser's lips twitched, then the damn Mountie scratched his eyebrow with his thumb. This vacation idea was definitely a good idea.

"They tell me I got a face only a mama would love..."

"Oh, I don't know, dear," Edith pondered. She was looking at Fraser when she said that, which seemed awful strange to Ray. "There's someone for everyone."

Ray tore into his soufflé with his fork and it deflated a little. He shoved a large piece into his mouth and made a pleased noise when he tasted it. "Hey, Edith, this ain't bad at all."

Fraser was quick to admonish him. "Ray, manners."

"Sorry." Ray shrugged his shoulders. "Thanks?"

Fraser shook his head and sighed, but Edith was beaming at him. "Why, thank you. I'll bring out the next course... we have French onion soup... I know I shouldn't have started with the soufflé, but it was just going to go bad if I didn't serve it right away... oh, and we have, Waldorf salad and... I should get the dressing for that before it separates..."

Edith wandered away still listing food and half finished preparations under her breath.

Ray just shook his head and stabbed at the soufflé again with his fork. “Food’s good. We should come up here again.”

“I admit it certainly is tempting…”

Ray glared at Fraser. “But?”

“But, it is rather unusual to get the appropriate time off…”

Even Super Mountie deserved some time off and that just meant that Ray would have to make sure he got it. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make. “Two days, Frase… two days. Other people do it.”

“Well, yes, but…”

“If you get all run down, you won’t do anyone any good.” Ray reasoned, appealing to Fraser’s guilt that happened to be the size of the Northwest Territories. “And just think of the example you’d be setting for others… next thing you know Turnbull won’t be taking his time off. Around the consulate… all the time.”

Fraser coughed a little and sat up straighter. “Excessive overtime can lead to fatigue…”

“ ‘Atta boy, Frase,” Ray praised with a smile. “If we don’t go here, then maybe we can go camping or somethin’.”

Fraser looked more than a little doubtful. “Camping?”

Edith was just coming out carrying a tray with French onion soup. “Oh, were you boys planning on going camping?”

“Ray was suggesting as such.”

“You say that like you think I couldn’t. I can. I can do woods.” Ray held up his fingers, crossed over. “The outdoors and me are like that.” Diefenbaker made a derisive noise from under the table. “Just ‘cause I wasn’t a boy scout…”

“Just ignore Diefenbaker, Ray. You should know that by now when he’s in one of his moods. Though I should think he would be much more… cooperative when there was food around.” There was as high-pitched pathetic whine from under the table and the next thing Ray knew, he had a nose popping out from under the tablecloth to rest on his knee. Fraser was smiling again. “You see, Ray. It’s amazing the humility food can buy you when you’re dealing with a…”

“Husky,” Ray finished before Fraser could say wolf. In the way of bribery to appeal to Diefenbaker’s omnivorous wolf side, Ray tore off a large chunk of soufflé and slipped it to Dief. He followed it up with a well-placed head scratch. “You still don’t sound very convinced. I can do outdoors. We could’ve gone camping this weekend…” When Fraser just raised his eyebrow at that comment, Ray added, “My tent’s just out for repair.”

“You don’t have a tent…”

“Really, really long repair. Moose attack. Bent the poles.”

“Ah.” That ‘ah’ was amused Mountie for ‘I’ll play along. Very well… moose attack?’.

“Yep.” Ray answered with a nod. Edith set the soup down in front of him. The bowl was the colour of Fraser’s damn teapot. “Thanks. I don’t think he believes me, Edith.”

“They seldom do, dear,” Edith answered with a chuckle at a joke Ray didn’t understand at the moment. She placed soup down in front of Fraser next.

“Thank you kindly, ma’am,” Fraser told her. “Ray just fails to realize that we don’t need a tent to go camping.”

Ray had been poking at the cheese and bread crust with his spoon. He looked up at Fraser. “I do. “ With that he held the spoon up to his head and twirled it in a circle. “He’s unhinged, Edith. Not sure why I put up with it.”

“Oh, I think I do…”

Before Ray could ask her what she meant by that, she was already on her way back to the kitchen.

++++++

“We got the wrong room…”

Fraser checked the brass plaque on the door that clearly spelt out ‘Trudeau Suite’. “No, this is the right one.”

Ray looked at the massive mahogany four-poster bed. The only bed in the room. “It’s gotta be the wrong room. She made a mistake. We’ll just go downstairs and…”

“She said there’s no other rooms, Ray. A family reunion, remember?”

“Right, but…”

“It’s not a problem. No reason to inconvenience her or ourselves. I’ll simply get my bed roll from your car and sleep on the floor.”

“It’s your goddamn vacation, Fraser, you’re not sleeping on the floor.”

“I really don’t see that there’s any choice. Unless you prefer to drive back to Chicago…” He didn’t mention the option of sharing the bed because straight men did not share beds together.

“No, we’re here. I paid for the room. A room with two double beds…”

Fraser walked further into the room that was decorated in various shades of blue. It had a fireplace, more tasteful antiques, and some old paintings that made Fraser’s eyes light up. The view was nice, just like Edith had promised. There was even a doggie bone waiting for Diefenbaker. Stella would have hated it. She would have said it was trying too hard to be quaint. But Stella wasn’t here and Fraser was.

“It’s a perfectly lovely room.”

Ray knew then that they’d be spending the night. He tried to convince himself that it was just to feed Fraser’s insane sense of politeness… and that he had paid for the room. There was no point in driving back to Chicago. He also desperately tried to ignore the tightness in his chest.

Diefenbaker was looking at him. He could have sworn that the damn dog was mocking him and saying, ‘Sucker’. Ray just handed him the doggie bone to shut him up.

“Yeah… yeah… I paid for it.” Diefenbaker was looking at him knowingly. Fraser was running his fingers along the wainscoting. “Listen, I’ll be in the can.”

Fraser watched as Ray sauntered across the room and closed the bathroom door behind him. Fraser went to hang his jacket in the closet and when he opened his door, he saw his father standing beside a white fluffy bathrobe.

Bob Fraser turned and smiled at his son. "For an older home they have quite a spacious closet. Lots of headroom. Never had closets like this in the cabins... heck, we didn't even have closets!"

"Dad... now is not the time."

"If I wait until you're back in Chicago, it will be too late." Bob Fraser motioned with his hand, trying to usher his son inside the closet.

Fraser gave a glance back inside the room, but noticed that Ray was still in the bathroom. Reluctantly he stepped inside the closet and closed the door behind him. He was half expecting the image of his father's cabin or office like back at the consulate.

"Don't give me that look. I didn't know what room you'd be staying in until you did."

"I'm so sorry to have inconvenienced you." It was said with that Fraser level of politeness that could only come off as pure sarcasm.

"Do you want to hear what I have to say or not?"

"I'd rather not, but I don't think I have a choice."

"A little appreciation would be nice." Bob leaned in closer to Fraser and his tone lowered. "I'm afraid your virtue is endangered, son."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Your virtue. You need to pack up and get back to Chicago."

"Dad, now is really not the best time."

"Now why's that? You would think your virtue was quite important."

"Well, I'm sort of... on vacation."

"In all of my years on the RCMP, I never once took a vacation. Even when I was wounded I would have them deliver paperwork to my bedside. There's no excuse to be a slouch."

"It's only for a few days..."

"You're sounding like a slouch to me."

"Now I'm a slouch?"

"A slouch in danger of losing his virtue."

"To whom, Dad? You know very well I am not seeing anyone."

"The Yank is very attached to you."

"He's my friend. The best friend I ever had. Like you and Buck."

"Oh no, Buck and I were never that close if you know what I mean..."

"No, I don't know what you mean..." Fraser sighed in frustration. "What exactly are you trying to say, Dad?"

"I'm saying that the Yank is a little light in the loafers…"

"Ray doesn't wear loafers."

"It's a euphemism, son."

"I am familiar with what a euphemism is, Dad, but that is a particularly bad one involving footwear."

"You were always so damn literal," Bob sighed. "You get that from your mother."

"Indeed. And I wager I get the mental instability from your side of the family."

"Are you insulting your heritage?"

"Must I really have to mention Uncle Tiberius and his unfortunate fondness for cabbage leaves?"

Bob looked uncomfortable. "I'd rather you not."

"And I rather you not talk disparagingly about my friend. He was nice enough to..."

His father had a sour look on his face. "I see I rely on bluntness. Fine, the man is a homosexual."

Fraser gaped at his father a little. "That's simply ridiculous. Ray was married."

"Benton... don't pretend you don't know."

"Dad..."

"You need a nice sturdy Canadian girl.” Bob smacked his own hips to demonstrate. “I was afraid moving down to the States would be bad for you. These American girls... they're not for you and look what's happened. You're gone all..." Bob flopped his hand around, feigning a limp wrist. "It's time to come home and settle down. You're not getting any younger son, or apparently any straighter."

Fraser's posture was now ramrod straight and his lips drawn into a thin line. "This conversation is over, Dad."

From the other side of the door, Fraser heard Ray call out, "Fraser, are you inside the closet?"

"Ah..." Fraser hesitated and sighed, then raised his voice. "Yes, Ray."

Most other people would question why Fraser was in the closet, but Ray had stopped doing that a while ago. "You gonna be long, Frase?"

"No." Fraser gave his father a disapproving look. "I'm quite done in here."  
Without another thought, Fraser said tightly under his breath, “Goodnight, dad. And please don’t bother me here.”

Fraser walked out of the closet and closed the door behind him. He was highly disturbed by the conversation with his father, not because of the topic, but simply because it was his father. His father didn’t understand what his friendship with Ray meant. It was something Fraser didn’t even understand.

Ray was standing in the middle of the room rubbing the back of his head and staring at the bed. He gave Fraser a quirky smile. “Are the closets up to snuff, Frase?”

“Quite satisfactory.”

“Ooookay,” Ray replied. “So, anyway, I was thinking we slip downstairs, grab some grub, and then hit the nature trail for a bit of a hike. I’m still feeling seriously cramped from the car ride. Wanna stretch out the kinks.”

Fraser had only been half listening but at the word “kinks” he immediately looked back up. “I’m sorry?”

“Kinks, Fraser. I have kinks.”

“Yes, well… I’m quite sure that’s a discussion I’m not comfortable dealing with.”

Ray frowned. “You always have some piece of strange advice to hand out. I was hoping that maybe you could help me out a bit.”

Fraser brought his hand up to cover his uncomfortable cough. Surely he was misunderstanding Ray? His conversation with his father was shaping his perception. He saw Ray rolling his shoulder. “A kink in your shoulder?”

“Yeah, what else?” Ray looked at him and then shook his head, still rotating his right shoulder. “You think I was talkin’ about sex kinks, Frase? ‘Cause you’re the one with the thing for closets.”

Fraser grabbed his hat and settled it on his head. “I can assure you, Ray, that I do not have a sexual fixation involving closets. I think a walk is a fine idea.”

Ray rolled his eyes. “Yeah, maybe it’ll get your mind out of the gutter. Seriously, like you’d be able to handle the kind of sex kinks I’ve got. Did I ever tell you about that blonde with the wh-“

“Ray.”

Ray laughed, walking up to slap Fraser on the back. “Sometimes it is just too easy with you, ya know that?” He gave Fraser’s back a little push, propelling the man towards the door.

Fraser was keenly aware of the fact that Ray’s hand stayed where it was until after they had managed to get out into the hallway. He had a hard time focusing on what the man was saying. He had this strange sensation where Ray’s hand had been just moments before.

“Hey, hold up a second!” Ray said, stopping to poke his head in the kitchen at where Edith was busy chopping vegetables. “Hey, Edith. We’re going out to take a walk and aren’t sure when we’ll be back. You wouldn’t happen to have anything quick we could swipe for our little adventure, would ya?”

“Oh, yes,” Edith nodded and smiled knowingly. She put the knife down and wiped her had on the kitchen towel. “Bring your friend in, please.”

“Um, okay…” Ray turned back to Fraser and said, “Edith wants to see ya.”

“Of course.” Fraser followed Ray into the brightly lit kitchen where Edith met them carrying a large picnic basket. She positively beamed at Ray and then grinned even more sweetly at Fraser. “Ray told me when he made the reservation you’d probably be wanting to take an evening walk and would probably want a snack. I’ve taken the liberty of packing several desserts and some treats for your lovely Husky.”

Fraser turned and considered Ray. “You arranged for us to have a picnic?”

“Umm, I just thought it would be…”Ray stammered out quickly. “You always say you enjoy eating more when you’re out in the wilderness. And this place is known for its desserts. I just thought we’d get a Danish to go or somethin’.”

“Just a danish?” Edith made a disbelieving huffing sound. “Oh, no. I couldn’t… I have a reputation, sweetie.”

Ray was looking at the picnic basket like it was loaded with C-4 and not desserts. “Fraser really doesn’t have that much of a sweet tooth… Well, I mean, he pretends he doesn’t, it’s really the wolf… I mean, Dief, who does. He’ll eat anything.”

“Ray…”

“And by anything, I mean anything… Not to say your desserts aren’t…”

“Ray…”

“Greatness. I’m sure they’re greatness, but…”

“Ray!” His father’s words were teasing at the back of Fraser’s mind. But Ray had always been a considerate friend. Well, at least a considerate friend when he wasn’t being difficult. Now he looked positively embarrassed and it wouldn’t be polite not to take something that had been arranged far in advance. “Thank you very much, ma’am. I’m sure everything will be delicious.” He turned to Ray and told him. “Say thank you.

Ray blinked and let out a sigh. “Thank you.”

Edith gave a small smile and handed the picnic basket over to Ray with a flourish. “You’re losing daylight, gentleman. Enjoy yourselves and be sure to stick to the path.”

Ray and Fraser retreated out of the kitchen, heading off out to the door to get started. They stepped out into the late afternoon sunshine, heading straight to where the path was marked by a large awning covered in ivy.

“Stick to the path,” Ray said, his voice going a higher pitch to imitate Edith. He gave a chuckle. “Good thing you’re not wearing the red, Frase. Otherwise you might get mistaken for Little Red Riding Hood.”

Fraser was about to point out that he didn’t have a hood, let alone could he be mistaken for a small child, when he noticed the way Ray’s laugh and smile looked a bit more… predatory. Images of Ray as the Wolf had him slowing his pace for just a moment.

 

“C’mon, BooBoo! Let’s see what’s in the pic-a-nic basket!” Ray called out, stopping to turn around when he realized that Fraser had fallen behind. “Hey! You coming or what?”

Fraser stopped and blinked. He wasn't that naive that he couldn't catch onto every cultural reference or crude innuendo. He usually just refused to acknowledge them, especially if he was in uniform. And even though he wasn't in uniform, he was still his Queen's representative and wearing his Stetson. But he also didn't think Ray could mean what his comments might be taken for. Surely, Fraser must be misconstruing them.

Fraser nodded and followed after Ray. Perhaps it was best to change the subject to something more comfortable. "Ray, surely you know it's not a good thing to joke about bears and picnic baskets. Each year bears are put down because they are tempted by man and lured into campsites…"

"Fraser…" Ray huffed and rolled his eyes. But a smile was twitching at the corner of his lips. "Bears are at least better than talkin' about moose. Nice night, huh?"

“Reasonably warm weather for this time of year,” Fraser immediately responded, falling into a comfortable pattern. “And the moon is at its fullest which should provide adequate enough light to see by.”

Ray gave a smile and started looking around the small clearing they’d come to. It was large enough to accommodate several hikers who wanted to stop for a rest. He gave a nod of his head before setting the picnic basket down. He grabbed the blanket from off the top of it and gave it a shake before settling it down onto the soft dew covered grass. “I think this spot’ll work.” He looked up through the trees. “Plenty of light and we’re still close to the path. This work for you?” Ray plopped down onto the blanket and sprawled, leaning back on to his elbows.

"Ah..."

Ray looked up at Fraser whose posture had suddenly become straight backed, just like he was standing on sentry at the consulate. That particular 'Ah' was one he had only heard directed at women, especially Franny. It was the 'Ah' that meant, 'I'm rather uncomfortable with your boldness, ma'am.'

"Fraser?"

"What exactly were you hoping to accomplish in this spot, Ray?"

Ray cocked his head to the side and squinted. "I don't know..." He tapped the picnic basket with his boot. "Eat some dessert? Listen, if you wanna head back..."

Fraser let the question hang in the air for a moment as he tried to decide what it was exactly that he wanted to do. Ray was obviously giving him the chance to make a decision. Taking a deep breath, Fraser stepped onto the blanket and sat down, keeping the picnic basket between the two of them. “It would be an insult to Edith if we didn’t eat when she took time to pack for us.”

Ray sat up and rubbed his hands together. “Exactly! That’s the spirit!”

Fraser started to reach for the basket at the same time Ray did.

Their hands touched on the edge and Fraser immediately pulled his hand back.

"See, now the Yank’s trying to hold your hand, son."

"Oh, dear," the words slipped from his mouth even as he tried to ignore his father who had stepped out from behind a bush.

Ray was looking at him strangely and flipped open the lip. "Um." He rifled around inside the basket and pulled out at two danishes with a short nervous laugh. "Hey look, danishes."

Deif yipped and started to stare at Ray's hand. Ray set the danishes on top of the basket. "Na uh, mutt. These aren't for you, but if you're nice, I'll give you a bite."

His father stepped closer and made a tsking sound. "Now he's trying to buy Deifenbaker's affection with pastry. Very sketchy, Benton."

Taking a steadying breath, Fraser forced himself to keep his face neutral at his father’s words. He found his own gaze drawn to the way Ray bit into the danish, icing smearing across Ray’s lips. Then there was a quick dart of pink tongue as Ray caught those stray drops, pulling them into his mouth. He gave an obscene groan, eyes falling closed as he chewed and swallowed.

Fraser’s mouth went dry, his heart rate increasing for a moment before he forced himself to look down at the danish in his own hand. This was just a picnic. Nothing more. They were friends and his father was reading too far into what Ray was doing. The man exuded a sexuality that women found charming, but it was just so natural for the man.

“Frase? You gonna eat it or analyze it?”

"See that?" Bob Fraser grumbled and shook his head. "Son, your mother did something just as obscene once with a beaver's tail..."

Fraser couldn’t help but blurt out."Beaver's tail?"

Ray choked on a piece of his danish. Coughing he gave a Fraser a wry look. "Okaaay... I'm used to strange shit, Fraser. But beaver's tail?"

"Oh." His father was smirking when Fraser had to concentrate to answer. "Sorry, Ray." He grabbed the danish set aside for him and took a small bite. "I was just saying, these danishes remind me a lot of a Canadian pastry usually sold by street vendors. A beaver’s tail. They're quite good. Too bad some of the best ones are in Toronto." Fraser made a face when he said Toronto.

Ray eyed Fraser and took another bite from the danish. It was never a good sign when Fraser started to ramble or bring up Toronto. The last time Fraser had done that, Frannie had been trying to pick a loose thread off his ass. "Sure..."

"This is why I decided to tag along," Bob said. "Act as a chaperone."

Fraser had just bitten into the pastry when his father spoke, causing him to choke on the piece in his mouth. Ray leaned forward quickly, reaching around to smack Fraser on his back a few times. Ray reached inside the basket and pulled out a bottle of water. He quickly twisted off the top and handed it to Fraser. “Take a drink, buddy. Wash it all down.”

Fraser took a gulp, face hot with embarrassment and a bit wet from tears at lack of oxygen. When he managed to get a good deep breath in, he felt Ray’s hand tap his face lightly. “Okay now?”

"Yes... yes. I'm fine." Fraser said and felt his blush grow even more with Ray's touch. This man was one of the few people he had ever willingly let into his personal space. He gave Ray a weak smile. "Thank you."

Ray tapped his cheek once more before drawing it back. "You really are twitchy. Good thing we came out here." He rifled around in the basket until he pulled out a bag of home made dog cookies. Ray opened the bag and gave them to Deifenbaker. "They're not danishes, buddy, but I'm sure they’ll help with that doggy breath."

Fraser couldn't help but chuckle at Deif's little huff. His wolf companion had never taken to anyone like he took to Ray. Fraser thought it might have something to do with the fact that the other man was blonde and bribed Deif on a regular basis. But regardless, Fraser had always held an animal's judgement of character above most humans.

They spent almost an hour relaxing and finishing the desserts. Fraser kept watching Ray to see if there was anything different and made a point of ignoring his father who eventually went away after a litany of warnings. Fraser kept observing Ray on the walk home. His friend walked close to him, but he always had. He talked with passion and animation, hands flying all over the place as he described something he thought Fraser would be interested in.

Fraser realized that he was the focus of Ray's intense nature and it didn't faze him. He decided to test a theory that was floating around in the back of his mind. "Ray? Have you called Stella lately?"

"Huh?" Ray's hands froze and a he made a bit of face. "About one of our cases? I didn't think we had anything on her caseload."

"No, we don't. Personally?"

"Nah." Ray shook his head and then launched right back into the description of whatever he had been talking about. Just like that he had dismissed his ex-wife like he hadn't obsessed over her for most of his life.

Fraser was finally able to isolate what was niggling him. Ray looked happy. He looked happy to be here with Fraser and Deifenbaker at a bed and breakfast he probably found "queer".

Fraser gave the empty basket to Edith, even as Ray kept talking. Deifenbaker caught sight of the pile of four pugs huddled by the fireplace and went off to investigate.

And so Fraser and Ray found themselves back in the room with one bed. They pretended like there was nothing unusual, but Ray disappeared in the bathroom. Fraser unrolled his bedding on the floor and when Ray came out, he was already lying down.

Ray was wearing just a low-slung slung pair of jeans and scratching the back of his head. He was looking down at his feet, wiggling his toes. "I said I was willing to take the floor."

“And I’m much more comfortable as I am than you would be,” Fraser responded.

“So, what’s your point?” Ray said smirking, crossing his arms over his bare chest. “You don’t think I can do it?”

“I never stated such a thing.”

“No, but it was obviously implied.” Ray ran a hand back through his hair. “The bed is big enough for two people, ya know.”

Fraser weighed the moment carefully: One bed, Ray in nothing but jeans, one bed. He only came up with one conclusion. "Are you trying to seduce me, Ray?"

"Huh? Wha-" Ray’s eyes went wide for a moment, face pinched in obvious confusion.

"Please, Ray. Despite what you may assume about my naiveté, I’m not blind. The trip outside of the city… a nature walk, a bed and breakfast, with only one bed?" Fraser sat up, levelling his gaze at Ray with a calmness that surprised him.

Ray shook his head, floundering for words. "Nah… nah, that was a…"

"Convenient circumstances?" Fraser said, trying to help fill in the obvious blank.

With a huff and an eye roll, Ray stormed over to the bed, yanking the covers back. "Fraser, I'm not gay."

"Ah." That was the very prominent, 'I don't believe you, Ray, but I'll humour you for now' form of 'Ah'.

Ray rolled his eyes, undoing his pants to strip down to his underwear. “Don’t you ‘ah’ me. I thought we could both use the break and this seemed like a nice place. You, my friend, have flipped your gourd completely. You obviously need the down time.” Ray yanked the covers up and flopped around on the bed until he found a comfortable position.

The room was quiet for several minutes, Fraser having lain back down to try to get some sleep. He was very close to slipping under into sleep when he heard the bed creak next to him. He opened his eyes to find Ray looking at him, propped up on his side. “Something you’d like to say, Ray?”

Ray gave a noncommittal “hmphf” then rolled over. “Not gay. Just for the record.”

“Duly noted.”

Fraser was almost asleep when Ray asked him, "Fraser, why do you think I'm gay?"

"I believe I listed a whole variety of reasons. Mostly your recent attempts to seduce me."

The bed creaked as Ray moved around and turned to peer down over the edge at him. "I'm not gay. Despite the experimental hair and whatever you might think. I am so not gay."

"Ah." This time Ray made a huffing noise when Fraser said 'Ah'. Roughly the unsaid conversation amounted to, 'Ah' meaning roughly, 'I still don't believe you, Ray.'

And Ray's annoyed huff clearly meant, 'You think I’m gay, so I should kick you in the head.'

It was Fraser who spoke first. "There's nothing wrong with being that way, Ray."

"I was married!" Came the exasperated reply from the bed.

"Many homosexuals have been married throughout history, Ray. Oscar Wilde..."

"I'm not..."

"Abraham Lincoln..."

"What? Lincoln wasn't gay! He was a founding father..."

"He shared a bed with another man for years, Ray. Lived with Joshua Speed for four years. There's nothing to be ashamed of having one of your founding fathers being in a relationship with another man. John A. MacDonald had a notorious fondness for liquor..."

“What does liquor have to do with anything!?” Ray practically yelled.

“Liquor can blur the mind, put people more at ease…”

“Fraser… shut up.”

“You did ask,” Fraser started.

“Well consider it unasked,” Ray groaned. “Just go to sleep.”

Fraser couldn’t help but grin. “I was almost asleep and then you started talking.”

“Don’t worry. I got nothing else to say.” With that, Ray shifted again and gave a blissful sigh as he finally got comfortable. “Besides, last time I checked you didn’t have curves. I like curves on my bed partners.”

“And when was the last time you checked, Ray?”

“G’night, Fraser.”

++++++

The rest of the weekend went unhampered. They visited the antique bookstore in town and Fraser spent several hours perusing the books with a happy smile on his face. Ray spent that time pretending to leaf through books, but actually watching Fraser. He kept trying to catch him doing anything crazy, well more crazy than normal, like bringing up that whole gay seducing thing again. But Fraser hadn’t. They spent, as Fraser would call it, a ‘perfectly enjoyable’ weekend just being buddies. With Fraser sleeping on the floor again the second night. Even during the trip back to Chicago Fraser had been his cheerfully polite annoying self.

Ray should be happy. He shouldn’t be obsessing over it. No, there was absolutely no reason why he should be pacing the floor of his apartment making Turtle all nervous waiting for Fraser to come over. Tonight was going to be a perfectly normal night between buddies.

“A buddy who thinks you’re trying to seduce him,” Ray muttered under his breath. Well, there was no way Fraser could mistake tonight for a seduction scene. It was just pizza and beer. Beer for him at least. Beer, pizza and tea. That was a perfectly straight evening. Very masculine. Ray glared at the delicate porcelain teacup on his counter. “Well, masculine enough.”

He found himself leaning down to fluff one of the cushions on the couch. With a grimace he gave it a punch instead, trying to keep his nerves to a minimum. He had no idea why he was feeling so damn jumpy. It was just Fraser, partner and good friend. But ever since the B&B, his mind had been wandering a bit. He’d found himself second guessing everything, from his appearance to the way he said things. Ray was usually a very confident person but suddenly, he found himself feeling at an utter loss around Fraser. Almost as if the man put up with him instead of really being his friend. Giving himself a mental shake, he strode out to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer. Couldn’t hurt, right? Calm him down a bit before Fraser actually got there.

He was on his third beer when he heard Fraser knock on the door. Just enough to give a gentle buzz and take the edge off. He could do this whole buddy thing without risking their friendship. Because even in this crappy life, Fraser was the only thing that made it appealing.

Ray opened the door and greeted Fraser with a smile. “Hey, Frase. Hockey game’s just about ready to start.”

Frazer took off his Stetson as he walked in, Diefenbaker zooming by him with a bark.

“Very good. I know how much you like the Black Hawks.”

He closed the door. “Hey, Frase, it’s the Black Hawks versus a Canadian team.”

“Barely. It’s Toronto.”

Ray hid the smirk behind his beer bottle as he tilted it up to take a sip from the brown bottle. “Yeah, well… it’s still hockey at least, right? That’s what counts.”

“This is a valid point,” Fraser said, turning to give Ray a soft smile. “Have you already called out for the pizza?”

Ray gave a nod and went over into the kitchen, coming out with the teakettle and sat it down on the table with a potholder under it. “Yeah, he should be here any time now.” He dropped down onto the couch, running a hand back through his hair. “How’s the embassy?”

“Running smoothly. Apparently, there was a bit of a problem concerning…”

“Ah, ah, ah!” Ray lifted a hand up and made a cutting motion across his throat. “Time out. No discussion of work.”

Fraser took his hat off and sat it on the table as he reached to pour himself a cup of tea, taking a seat on the edge of the couch. He merely raised an eyebrow as he started to pour. “You did ask how it was going.”

Ray nodded his head, running his finger along the lip of the beer bottle. “I did, but not a running commentary on all the inner workings. Just a simple answer was all I needed, Fraser. I don’t need to hear about your latest paper clip crisis.”

The corner of Fraser’s lips twitched. “I can assure you we have exactly an eighteen month supply of paper clips. No imminent crisis there.”

“Good… good.” Ray was trying to go for smooth and cool. The problem was, he had never been able to quite pull that off. It usually came off as desperate or just strange.

“Did I mention I ordered pizza? With pineapple. I like pineapple.”

Fraser had pulled off his coat and was hanging it up in the front closet. “I know.”

“Yeah, yeah… of course you do. And I got Canadian bacon. I know you call that back bacon, but either way, I got that. Cause…” Ray stopped when he realized how lame he sounded. But then he realized how lame it was to draw attention to how lame he was. “You like bacon. Bacon’s good with pineapple.”

“It’s a rather unlikely combination but it never hurts to go outside of your comfort zone to try things.” Fraser started back over towards the couch, stopping for a moment to really look at Ray.

With a momentary flash of hot and then cold, Ray met his gaze, or tried to. “What? I got something on my face?”

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright, Ray? You look a little piqued.”

“Huh? Is that a Canadian flu bug or something?” Ray watched as Fraser sat down next to him and started leaning in towards him. He swallowed and started leaning back into the arm of the sofa. “What are you doing?” Eyes wide and mouth going a bit dry, he forced the words out through a suddenly dry mouth.

“I’m checking to see if your pupils are responding normally and see if you have a fever.”

When Fraser’s hand started to move towards his face, Ray shoved himself backward, half crawling over the arm of the sofa before toppling completely backwards onto the floor. He sprung quickly to his feet. “I’m fine!”

Fraser frowned up at him. “You’re not acting normal.”

Trying for a laugh that came out way shakier than it should have, Ray forced a gin on his face. “No one ever said I was normal.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“That’s right. I didn’t.” Ray fumbled for the remote control and flipped the game on.

“Watch the game.”

“Watching the game, Ray.”

Ray drank another beer by the time they dropped the puck. Fraser was being Fraser and watching the game. He was being all Mountie-like and Canadian. With that damn exotic aura that drove Ray crazy, even watching hockey. Ray couldn’t take it anymore and smacked down the empty beer bottle on the coffee table.

“I don’t like cock!” he blurted out.

That got a reaction from Fraser, who had just gone to take a sip of his tea. Half of it ended up on his lap, the other half sprayed out onto the table. “Oh, dear,” was all he could say as he stared at the mess in front of him. He started to stand up only to find the cuff of his shirt held onto by Ray. He turned and looked at the man, finding Ray in a half crazed state.

“Fraser…” Ray gave a sigh, closing his eyes for just a second. “I-I’m sorry. Just…fuck.” Ray stood up and started out of the living room, heading away as quickly as he could. He couldn’t face the man right now, needed a few moments to get himself back together.

He sat down on the end of the bed and put his face in his hands, trying to take a few steadying breaths to calm himself. He felt the nudge at his fingers and spread them to see Diefenbaker staring at him. He reached out and gave the wolf’s head a scratch. “I’m doing a good job of ruining a perfectly good guy’s night, aren’t I?” Deif gave a small whine and dropped his head onto Ray’s lap. “Yeah, I deserve to be pitied a bit. Thanks, Deif.”

Ray didn’t have to look up to know that Fraser was watching him from the doorway. He could just sense the other man’s presence.

“Would it help if I was drunk?”

Ray could hear Fraser step closer. “You’re not drunk.”

Ray closed his eyes and buried his face against Deif’s fur. He didn’t want to lose Fraser over this. “I’m sorry? I didn’t…” The bed shifted next to him and Ray gave a resigned sigh and sat back up. Deif cocked his head and looked at him before turning to trot out of the room. “Maybe it’d just be better if you went home. Don’t think I’m going to be the best of company tonight.”

He kept staring down at his lap, not wanting to look into Fraser’s face for fear of seeing pity or something much worse broadcasting from the man. It was awkward and unsettling. Ray just wished Fraser would say something or just get up and leave, anything but this weird uncomfortable silence that was hanging heavy in the air. Mustering up just enough courage, he turned his head slightly to the side to find Fraser watching him with a rather strange look on his face.

“Do you know the definition of the word duet?” Fraser didn’t wait for an answer to his question, but continued on. “There’s the mechanical and mathematical definition of two performers coordinating a musical performance. But then… then there’s the definition you can’t find in any book. The feeling of working with someone. Anticipating their next movement for its sheer beauty. Knowing that nothing you could do by yourself is as stunning as something born together.”

“You’re poetic even more,” Ray mumbled, but cracked one eye open to peek at him. “But no fancy words are gonna fix how much I fucked this up.”

Fraser gave a nod of his head. “Maybe words aren’t so much what’s needed at the moment, then.”

Ray watched as Fraser reached a hand out, laying it on his shoulder. He waited for the buddy-like squeeze but it never came. He sat up a bit straighter, felt Fraser’s hand slide up more to lie gently against his neck. It was too fast and too slow all at once. Before he could fathom what was going on, he was leaning into it, lips parting as he watched Fraser’s face come into a close up view. Fraser’s forehead rested against his and Ray’s breath caught in his throat. All he could smell was the soap that Fraser used and a hint of the tea the man had been drinking earlier. He took a shuddering breath, letting his eyes slip closed for just a moment. “Fraser…”

“Yes, Ray?”

“What are you doing?” His voice was soft, a bit out of breath as if he’d chased a perp for a few blocks on a windy day.

“Getting ready to kiss you.”

“Oh, okay.”

Just as Fraser was starting to lean in, Ray skittered back, managing to fall off the bed in the process. “Whoa… whoa, I gotta tell you something first.”

“You’re not gay, I think we’ve already covered that.” Fraser was using that annoyed tone that rarely came out and tried to lean in again. “I’m still going to kiss you.”

“Oh.” Ray was fixated for a moment, watching as Fraser licked his lips. Then he shook his head and dodged Fraser’s second attempt. “I gotta say this. Really. Gotta say this before we start anything ‘cause, there’s no way I can…” He was struggling to find the right words because Fraser was distracting him with that determined look on his face.

“I know I call you a freak, Frase, but I’m really the freak. I saw Stella…”

“I don’t want to talk about your ex-wife.” Fraser leaned in this time kissing Ray’s neck, nipping the skin he found.

“Yeah… yeah, I know, but… it’s kinda relevant. When I was a kid, I saw her, and got fixated. ‘Cause she was perfect, and I wanted her. I wanted her ‘cause she was too good for me. She was exotic.”

“I really don’t…” He bit Ray more, sucking the skin. “Want.” He licked the reddened, tingling skin. “To talk about her.”

“I’m not trying to talk about her… tying to talk about you. Warn you about me. Just want you to know that I’m a freak. I get all fixated on someone… obsessed. Stella said it wasn’t healthy.” Ray tilted his head to allow Fraser to do his magic a little further down his neck. He always knew the man had a talented tongue. “I kinda… maybe, might be fixated on you.”

Fraser hummed a bit, acknowledging Ray’s confession as he moved forward a bit more, forcing Ray to lean back onto the bed. Shifting a bit, Fraser managed to lie half over top him, raised up on one arm to look down at the man beneath him. “The only thing ‘freakish’ about you at this moment in time is that you’re talking while I am trying to seduce you.”

Ray had been about to speak but stopped, mouth hanging open before giving a nervous laugh. “You telling me to shut up, Fraser?”

Hand sliding up over Ray’s chest, Fraser shook his head. “I would never tell you to shut up, Ray. But I can think of a much more conducive act for your mouth if you’d be so kind as to stop wasting breath for a few moments.”

“So, basically…you want me to shut up.”

Fraser propped himself up, hovering over Ray. “This thing between us doesn’t need explanations.” He leaned in and kissed Ray on the lips, barely brushing their lips together. “It doesn’t need excuses.”

“Fraser…” Ray arched up, pressing against his partner. “I haven’t…”

“We don’t need anything but each other,” Fraser cut him off. He kissed Ray again, but this time again, more slowly. “But I like that you’ve never been with another man.” Fraser bit Ray’s lip. “You make me burn, Ray. Feel things a man like me shouldn’t.”

“Sounds more like you’ve caught something nasty more than anything else… mmph,” Ray’s try at levity went unnoticed when Fraser’s mouth covered his again. This time, Fraser’s tongue decided to come into the program for a much more naughty show. He licked along Ray’s tongue before letting it slide along his teeth. Ray very nearly squeaked when Fraser drew back, tugging lightly at Ray’s lip.

He was being studied again and it made him more self-conscious than ever. Dark eyes staring right into his and seeming to say a thousand things at once without ever uttering a single word. He felt his cheeks flush, felt his pulse race a bit faster. “Would you quit staring at me like that!”

“You’ll have to be a bit more specific, Ray.” Fraser smiled softly before bringing his hand up to touch at Ray’s lips with just the pad of an index finger. “I think you’re just looking for something to say that will have me leaving you here, alone, in this place. Maybe I find myself liking the fact that I’m the centre of your attention. Maybe I’ve grown so used to it that I don’t think I can function without you close by.”

“Maybe you fell and hit your head when I wasn’t looking,” Ray said hopefully.

“My sanity is in doubt without a head injury,” Fraser said this seriously. He turned his head and looked at Diefenbaker. “Now would be a good time to be someplace else.” When Diefenbaker just made a whine and sat down, Fraser groaned in frustration. “I don’t care what the mating habit of wolves are. We’re not wolves.” Diefenbaker made a huffing noise. “Americans are not that different from Canadians. You heard me.”

“Yeah… yeah, make yourself scarce, scruffy.” Ray didn’t care that he was talking to a deaf half wolf. “I’ll buy you a dozen freakin’ donuts.”

Dief gave a quick wag of tail and then disappeared out the door. For a moment, Ray’s heart seemed to freeze, half-wanting for him to stay. He brought his attention back to Fraser. “Uhm… so, uh, you were accusing me of seducing you when we were on vacation. Now you’re seducing me.”

“That’s right,” Fraser stated, simply enough, staring to lean down to try to recapture Ray’s lips again. He was thwarted by the appearance of Ray’s hand over his lips. He merely raised an eyebrow.

“Why?”

The question hung in the air for a moment before Ray removed his hand. Fraser took a deep breath and then gave a nod. “I realized that I enjoyed your attempt at it, as strange as it felt at the time.”

“That’s it?” Ray shook his head. “And for the record I was not seducing you!”

Fraser gave Ray a soft smile, the same one a parent would give their child when they’d said something cute. “I think you knew subconsciously what you were doing.”

Ray rolled his eyes. “I seem to recall during all that talking and so-called seducing that you never really said anything about not being gay or bi or whatever the hell it is you are.”

Giving a lazy roll of his hips, Fraser leaned down and whispered into Ray’s ear. “Does giving it a label right now really matter to you, Ray? We could discuss that in depth if you choose, or…” He let the question trail off as he gave another slow grind.

“Or!” Ray’s voice squeaked out. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Or. I’ll take the ‘or’ for two hundred, Alex.”

A part of Fraser wanted to point out that that particular game show host was Canadian. That particular part of his point was quickly thumped into unconsciousness and dragged away to die in the remote snow banks of his mind. Fraser found something far more interesting to do. He started to taste and explore Ray. It only took a few moments to strip Ray of his t-shirt. His tongue traced down Ray’s neck, to trail along his distinct collar bone. Ray continued to be vocal with a litany of appreciative grunts mixed with half mumbled swear words.

Fraser liked Ray’s hands in his hair. He liked the way Ray squirmed under him, so Fraser had to hold him place. His hungry mouth explored Ray’s chest. Moving from nipple to nipple, and then down the middle of his chest. He followed the slight trail of blonde hair until his tongue circle Ray’s belly button.

And Fraser wanted more. He wanted to explore further. His fingers teased under the waist of Ray’s jeans. “Ray, may I?”

Ray gulped in a lungful of air. “Uh huh. Yeah. Yes.”

Fraser had to chuckle at that, having the man down to single syllables and non-words. He made short work of the button and zipper before drawing jeans and underwear down the man’s legs, stopping only to pull of the socks as well. He stared at the feet, gently pressing his thumbs into the soles there before sliding his fingers to the ankle. He traveled up the fine hair on Ray’s legs, watching as the thigh muscles jumped minutely under the skin as he traced a small scar there before continuing on. Running a finger just so along the groove of Ray’s pelvic bone got him a deep-throated groan of appreciation. Fraser wondered for a moment and then leaned in, letting his tongue paint where his fingers had just been.

Ray had thought being with Stella was perfection. But he was wrong. Being with Fraser was greatness. It was perfection because it was so messed up. Fraser’s teeth nicked where they shouldn’t have. And it hurt a little, but it was okay. It made it real between them.

“Sorry, Ray.”

“Now’s not the time for apologizing with words, Frase…” He twisted his hands in Fraser’s hair. “You’re killin’ me here.”

Fraser slid his hand up from Ray’s thigh to run a fingertip along the underside of Ray’s erection. “This seems to be alive and well.”

“Oh my god,” Ray groaned, lifting his head to look down at Fraser. What did him in was when the man looked up at him for a moment, holding Ray’s gaze as circled the tip of Ray’s dick with his tongue. He dropped his head back down onto the pillow, one hand reaching up to grab at the spindle on the headboard, the other taking a firm grip on the sheet beneath him. “I didn’t know Mounties were into torturing people.”

Ray gave a low chuckle but continued with his ministrations, completely enthralled with the different textures and the unique taste of Ray’s skin. Lifting up a bit, he closed his lips around the tip, pressing the flat of his tongue beneath the ridge and giving a slow suck.

“Torture is against the Geneva Convention.” Fraser was working Ray’s cock now with his hand. Light, teasing strokes . “But, I have studied the human anatomy.”

“Thought you said you hadn’t…”

Fraser tightened his grip on Ray’s cock. “Not that way, Ray. I had a lot of time when I was a teenager. A lot of time alone with anatomy books. And I learned…” Fraser stopped talking to start sucking again. When Ray was gasping and close to the edge, Fraser pulled away. He pressed his fingers right under Ray’s balls. “I learned there are ways to prolong and enhance pleasure.”

“Oh fucking hell…” Ray thumped his head on the pillow a few times. “You cannot be serious!?” Ray suddenly groaned loud and long. “Fuck fuck fuck.”

Ray lifted his head. “Just got an image of you… in my head. All alone with your books,” Ray panted out through his nose. “See you… touching yourself…practicing, experimenting.”

Fraser moved up and over Ray, his erection painting a sticky trail over Ray’s leg and thighs as he settled himself down on the man. He thrust into the groove of Ray’s hip.

“You had National Geographic, did you?” Ray accused and his breath hitched.

“Yes…” Fraser admitted, blushing just a little. No one else could make him feel this alive. His lonely memories didn’t seem so forlorn. “And the Sears catalogue… and old Eaton’s catalogues. I would…” His voice lowered and he licked his bottom lip. “I would look at the women… and men, in their underwear.”

Ray turned his head a bit more, pressing soft bites into Fraser’s neck before chasing the sting away with his tongue. He reached down with his hand to palm at Fraser’s ass, tugging him closer. “Yeah? What did it for ya more, boxers or briefs?”

Making a very appreciate noise when Ray’s tongue traced over his Adam’s apple, Fraser rocked his hips down harder. “Didn’t…didn’t really matter so much. I was too busy imagining the offending things out of the way.”

“Mmm hmmm,” Ray chuckled. “Such a freak, Fraser. Wanna show me how much of a freak you are?”

And like the gravity that had drawn him to Ray that first day, Fraser was drawn to him again. He usually had no problem finding words. They were a shield and weapon. Language and knowledge was a comfort. But now, with Ray, he was strong enough to show his partner how he felt. He moved back down Ray’s body again. Leaning in he was able to taste and smell Ray again. Sharp and musky. Intense like the man. Fraser wanted it all. He drew Ray’s cock deep into his mouth and sucked hard.

Ray’s hips instinctively thrust up and he heard the soft noise from Fraser as the man tried not to gag on the size of him. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to keep still. The suction was strong and tight on his cock and he couldn’t help that his muscles kept twitching, the sudden need to thrust was overwhelming. The next thing he knew, Fraser’s hand slipped underneath him, fingers skimming down between the cheeks of his ass to rub at his entrance. That was all it took and his resolve crumbled. Hips lifting off the bed, he thrust… crying out when he felt Fraser swallow around him, the hard length of his cock sliding almost too easily down Fraser’s throat.

The pleasure was so intense as he came, Fraser swallowing him. And his partner kept sucking, letting Ray thrust and pull at his hair. Even now, the damn man was too giving. Ray felt like he was falling apart and he knew Fraser was still hard. He kept sucking until Ray was too over sensitive and pushed Fraser off. Fraser hesitated a little before letting Ray’s cock slip from his mouth. If Ray didn’t know any better, he swore Fraser had a petulant look on his face.

“Frase…”

“I can…” Fraser took a deep breath and kissed Ray’s torso just below his belly button. His face was flushed and his hair mussed, but still he looked like he was trying to keep everything under control. Ray wanted that control to snap.

Ray tugged on Fraser hair. “You’re not gonna do that self-sacrificing bullshit. You want somethin’, don’t ya, Frase?”

Fraser kissed and nipped at Ray’s skin. “I want…”

Ray pulled Fraser up to meet his lips, sucking on them softly. “You trust me?”

Fraser gave a nod of his head before speaking. “Implicitly.”

Ray grinned. “Good.” He spread his legs a bit, settling Fraser easily between. He reached down, wrapping his hand around the man’s erection. “Get closer to me,” he whispered. When Fraser was pressed groin to groin with his partner, Ray brought his hands up to rest on Fraser’s hips. “Rock into me.”

The first slide made Fraser’s eyes roll back into his head. Ray’s previous release easing the way as they glided together. Fingers rubbed hard at one nipple, causing it to throb with a pain/pleasure sensation and Fraser’s rhythm broke for a moment, shoving hard into the man beneath him.

“That’s it,” Ray encouraged. “C’mon, Frase.”

Fraser’s control was close to snapping and that was exactly what Ray wanted. He, the man, not the facade. All of that intensity was focused on Ray now. Watching him. Possessing him. Beautiful wasn’t the word to describe Fraser right now. Raw. Fierce. A force of nature. Just like the nature Fraser loved and yearned to return to.

Ray lifted his hand up to touch Fraser’s cheek, loving the feel of the evening stubble that he found there. He liked the not-so-perfect Fraser to the unseemingly-perfect-Mountie any day of the week. Fingers tracing along the man’s jaw line and then over to his lips, he teased them by scratching at the plump lower lip until Fraser’s parted them. With a growl and a darkening of his eyes, Fraser licked out at the digits before suddenly biting down hard on Ray’s pointer finger, keeping it tightly locked between his teeth as his tongue did a play by play repeat of what he’d done earlier on Ray’s dick.

“Ya like this?” Ray teased. He gasped when Fraser bit down on his finger and thrust against him. “You do. Just think about how it’ll feel when you fuck me.”

That image sparked a vigorous passion in Fraser. Rutting was the only description of the way he pounded against Ray. Fraser took what he wanted until he came with a loud shout. Collapsing against Ray, Fraser grasped at him. He held on trying to seize the happiness he desperately wanted, even though he knew he didn’t deserve it. Fraser wanted to live in the here and now. He was willing to do almost anything to keep the inevitable loneliness away.

Sliding his hands down Fraser’s sweaty back, Ray held on, instinct guiding him now more than anything. “S’okay, buddy. I gotcha. S’okay.” The whispered words were said right into the top of Fraser’s head as the man snuggled deeper into the side of Ray’s neck. Still, the tension was there after orgasm. Placing a kiss against a sweaty temple finally got Ray what he was looking for. There was a small shudder, a sigh, and then the full weight of Fraser pushing him down into the bed. Panting breath and a rushed heartbeat was all either of them could hear for some time after that.

Fraser buried his face against Ray’s neck. “Ray… “

Ray continued to run his hands over Fraser’s back. His touch more than anything else seemed to calm and comfort his partner. “Don’t have to say nothin’.”

“I do. I have to say this. You told me about you. I have to tell you about me.”

Ray was all about knowing more about Fraser, but now he was vulnerable. Anything he might say, Fraser might say, he would regret and Ray wasn’t willing to let that happen. “I know you, Frase. I know all I need to know about you to love you.”

“R-Ray… I love you, too. But you have to understand…”

Ray gave him a little shake. “You aren’t leaving me, are you?”

“No,” Fraser shifted just enough so that he could kiss Ray and look him in the eyes.  
“No. I don’t think I can. You told me you are obsessed with the exotic. But, I’m not like that. All I have ever wanted was something normal.”

Ray chuckled a bit. “So, we balance each other out, no sweat. ‘Course, never really considered myself normal but if I do it for ya, not a problem.”

Fraser frowned down at him, eyebrows scrunching together in that cute way that made Ray’s heart hurt. “Don’t talk about yourself that way, Ray.”

Ray grinned wider. He pointed at himself and then at Fraser while saying “Pot. Kettle.”

“Ah,” was Fraser’s immediate answer, the I-understand-completely ‘ah’. “Point taken.”

“You’re still a freak, Frase.”

“Understood.”

“And unhinged…”

“Also understood.”

“But, you’re my freaky, unhinged partner.”

“Of course, Ray.”

“My freaky, unhinged, exotic partner.”

“Ray?”

“Ye-" Ray was instantly cut off by Fraser’s lips meeting his. He could deal with this.

He really could.

END.


End file.
